Methods, systems, circuits and devices for high voltage signal detection and discrimination are typically complex. The increased complexity of known high voltage signal detection and discrimination methods, systems, circuits and devices increase costs and may be impractical, when a dual or split supply used in known methods is unavailable or inaccessible, or when utilizing a differential receiver is unfeasible.